<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleeds for a Week and Doesn't Die 流血一周而不死 by kairosiswandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822782">Bleeds for a Week and Doesn't Die 流血一周而不死</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairosiswandering/pseuds/kairosiswandering'>kairosiswandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean Winchester, Always Female Sam Winchester, F/F, Female Dean Winchester/Female Sam Winchester, Female Winchesters (Supernatural), Femslash, Genderswap, Incest, Other, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairosiswandering/pseuds/kairosiswandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰·温彻斯特有两个女儿，她们叫萨姆和迪恩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleeds for a Week and Doesn't Die 流血一周而不死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutkin/gifts">Nutkin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/552892">Bleeds for a Week and Doesn't Die</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutkin/pseuds/Nutkin">Nutkin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后一次被你姐姐惹哭，你十二岁。她找到你的日记本——好像你不知道写日记是个坏主意似的——拿史蒂夫无情地取笑你，那个你在班里暗恋的男孩。整整一周她在你耳边喋喋不休，直到他的名字听起来再无任何含义。<br/>
“哦，史蒂夫，”她在沙发上假模假样地呻吟，手背搁在额头，一副神魂颠倒的样子，“我爱你，史蒂夫！”<br/>
你难堪地皱起脸，感到泪水刺痛眼眶，但你强忍落泪的冲动，一拳砸向她眼睛。<br/>
她吃痛地弯下腰，紧紧捂住那只眼，几乎瞪了你整整一分钟——眉毛拧作一团，嘴巴微张，露出的那只眼里蓄满泪水。<br/>
然后她忽然一咧嘴，笑了。<br/>
这是只个开始。<br/>
.<br/>
大多时候，他们把你留在汽车旅馆里，或者车后座上。春夏时节，老爸把你俩拽出学校四处奔波，她总是疤痕累累。她像满不在乎一样顶着一身伤疤，仿佛它们只是些配饰，在T恤袖子和裙摆下若隐若现。人们肯定以为她在打架中挂的彩，或者有个恶劣的男友殴打她。<br/>
如果她像个妈妈一样，做饭、洗衣、照顾你，一切会轻松很多，但那就不是迪恩了。她把父母的活儿扔给老爸，自己则像《Glamour》或《Cosmo》*里典型的建议专栏一样——擅长提供拔眼睫毛、捕获芳心和色彩搭配的技巧，却对家庭作业、营养食谱或送洗衣服毫无帮助。你第一次来月经，她是那个把一盒卫生棉条塞进你手里的人。她直截了当地告诉你，永远别想用卫生巾，你们的工作不允许；另外，手头有布洛芬的话，永远别考虑阿司匹林。<br/>
“那鬼玩意儿会稀释你的血液，”她说，“你自己掂量。”<br/>
在别人面前，她把你称作我的小妹，但对你说话时她叫你萨米。你猜这或许是她把你名字也变成男孩的方式，她每次这么叫，你都会不悦地纠正过来。<br/>
“萨曼莎，”你总是说，“我的名字是萨曼莎。”<br/>
她假装没听见。<br/>
你幼时瘦瘦小小，长成青年更加皮包骨头。初中之前你穿十码的鞋子，惟一的好处在于，你再也不用穿迪恩的三手货运动鞋，而可以像其他衣服一样买二手货了。十四岁前你甚至没买过胸罩，觉得戴它又逊又蠢。很长一段时间里，你保持双臂交叉在胸前的姿势；整个八年级你都一脸挑衅与愤怒。<br/>
“你太幸运了，”十五岁时，你的一个朋友说。在商场的饮食区，她望着你往嘴里猛塞薯条。“你好像一磅也没重过。”你脸红了，感觉自己像个怪物。<br/>
迪恩有匀称的身材，却没有真正的朋友。她会时不时地同某个人交往，你们深夜聊天时，偶尔有一两个名字冒出来。多数情况下，她似乎对女孩并无兴趣。女孩仅仅与她所关心的东西构成竞争关系——衣服、男孩、众人的关注焦点。但她却不这样看你。你不知道是否该为此感到受伤，还是欣喜于她肯屈尊同你在周末出去玩。<br/>
*都是面向女性的时尚杂志。<br/>
.<br/>
你还未能客观地思索你们之间的关系，事情已然发生。汽车旅馆和冰冷的公寓里，你俩挤在一床毯子下，毫不吃惊她是你的初吻。这不作数，也不能代表什么，因为她也会用胳膊环住噩梦中惊醒的你、在夏日与你分享一根冰淇淋，这两者没有什么区别。她依然是你姐姐，尽管你们在被单下接吻，你感到体内火热，而在你双腿间游移的手成了绝佳安慰。<br/>
最终，变成了你俩褪去衣服滚在一起，她几乎完全发育的胸压在你平坦的胸口上。没过多久，她开始和男孩们做爱，你返回二手店埋首书堆，阅读爱情小说里的黄色情节，牛仔裤下的身体阵阵作痛。<br/>
当你升入高二，长出B杯，她重新找到摸进你破旧睡衣的方法。<br/>
对你来说，这是糟糕的一年——老爸禁止你把时间浪费在团体运动上，坚决要求你到镇子边，练习一下午的枪支技术。你忍受了几个月的摔门（你的）和泪水（他的，在你幻想中，他意识到自己永远失去了你的爱与尊敬）。迪恩在两种模式中不断切换——气冲冲地离开家门；陪他坐在厨房的餐桌旁，很可能一致认同你是个极可怕的人。你用伪造的许可单加入足球队，而你姐姐是好孩子，精通十字弓，永远保持沉默。<br/>
你通常搭公汽上学，坐在窗边，一本接一本看塔玛拉·皮尔斯*的小说。迪恩有机械工的才智，或者至少能管理唱片店，但她为了超棒的小费，最终落得一名酒吧服务员。<br/>
“贬低自己的人格，挣免税钱？”你装出一副小鬼当家里的震惊脸，“真是你的理想职业。”<br/>
“要你管。”她说，但最后，你是那个仰面躺倒的人。<br/>
她把你长长的制服袜卷到小腿肚，抓住你瘦削光滑、肌肉紧实的大腿。你甚至一秒都没法多想，因为她就像——她有时把你逼得太狠，使你想做一些关灯时才敢想的事。<br/>
“好吗？”她问，轻轻地脱掉你绿色的短裤，居高临下地俯视你，你抓紧方格呢床罩，点点头。<br/>
第二天，她又大又蠢的车停在学校外面。她发动了两次引擎，你穿过人潮时，把书本紧紧搂在胸口。有人猛拽了下你的马尾辫，你咬紧牙关。<br/>
“我真的超想念高中的男孩。”她说，望着棒球队走向训练场地。你摔上门，滑进驾驶座，习惯性地咔哒一声系好安全带。“那玩意儿耐力十足。除非一夜两次，否则没门儿。”<br/>
“你好恶心。”你没好气地说，拨开挡住眼睛的头发，“而且你不必这么做。”<br/>
“做什么？”<br/>
“对我好。”你抬起腿，球鞋跟抵在座位边缘，笨拙地把下巴放到膝盖上。“接我回家？拜托。太姐妹情深了。这不像你。”<br/>
她露出捉摸不透的表情，嘴唇紧紧抿住，眉毛挑得高高的。她看上去既受伤、惊讶又冷漠，突然间，你变成那个内疚的人。<br/>
尽管如此，她坚持回到你身边。放学后、周末里、老爸不在时——她会用温暖的嘴、灵活的手指陪伴你。<br/>
“你什么时候找个男朋友呢？”她有次问，而你挤出她搂住你肩膀的手臂。<br/>
“我不知道，”你说，挠着一块蚊子包，“你什么时候停止偷袭我呢？”<br/>
当赛季和学年纷纷退场，你们回到公路上。在林间，她让你狠狠受到几次教训，因为如果你肯花时间练习，用弓箭狩猎不会是个问题。<br/>
“抱歉啦，贝利**”她说，抓住你的手，把你从地上拉起来，“你得多练练。”<br/>
你父亲是唯一能制住她的人。他只用给她摆个脸色，她就会挺直腰板、理顺头发、收肩挺胸。爸爸的小姑娘。当你一边吃饭，一边谈起最近阅读的新闻，没人关心你在说什么。他们讨论政治，一致赞同国家需要一个强有力的共和党领袖，而你想谈谈国债或全球变暖。这只是你不属于他们的二人俱乐部的又一证据，证明你只在乎那些错误的东西。<br/>
*美国青少年幻想作家，其小说具有女性主义色彩。<br/>
**著名足球运动员，被称为“球王”。<br/>
.<br/>
因此，你前往斯坦福，开始研究环境问题，直到这一兴趣再也无法说服自己。你转了三次专业。你收集创作歌手和爵士唱片。你把盐洒在窗台上而不是饭里。诗歌课上，你遇见一个金发美女。和她亲吻比做爱更性感迷人，但这很好。她会烹饪，还读很多书，你们聊学校作业时，她往你脚上涂指甲油。你剪了内卷的齐肩短发，她把你的发丝别到耳后，告诉你如果不躲在头发后面你有多漂亮。<br/>
你嘴里吃着塔布勒沙拉，脑子里想着公路，想着你姐姐是否会陷入什么解决不了的麻烦。你决定大度地原谅她混蛋的一面。她仍然对父亲惟命是从，但既然你已挣脱束缚、踏入新天地，你意识到同以往任何时候相比，或许现在的你更有能力将她纳入自己的掌控。有时你觉得她也许和你一样，在旋转不停的世界里找寻一个静止点。也许她最终会甩掉老爸，也许她遇见某人，感受到杰西卡带给你的触动。<br/>
类似的情景很容易想象——迪恩住伊利诺斯州只有一间卧室的公寓，被一个卡车司机搞大肚子。迪恩在南部断了条腿，爱上帅气的接骨医生，如今正计划六月办婚礼。迪恩卖掉车，换了辆摩托。迪恩在闲暇时光里写小说。迪恩不断成长，掌握更多常识，摆脱掉老爸的那股疯劲儿和她自己的应对机制。<br/>
然后她于午夜现身你的公寓，激情粉色号的傻笑被宝石红替代，而这便是她唯一的变化。<br/>
“我想找瓶啤酒。”<br/>
.<br/>
她不认为你真的坠入爱恋，尽管她嘴上没说什么。同样情况也发生在你十七岁，你爱上历史预修课的啦啦队队长黛米，她闻上去就像爱之宝贝*。她觉得你是拉拉这种念头特别荒谬，因为她就不是。她永远不可能是。<br/>
杰西卡的死应该是最后一道测验——如果这不算爱，她为何会死？母亲的死是偶然，加上她便构成某种规律。温彻斯特注定失去所爱，他们能够拥有的只剩彼此。但现在连父亲也踪影全无，这一切真他妈妙极了。<br/>
她并未因此感到开心。这种念头简直不可想象——她毕竟是你姐姐，有时她用看易碎品的目光看你，好像在等你正式越过崩溃边缘。你选择无视，专注于猎魔，把杰丝欣赏的齐肩发往后拢，扎成短而粗糙的马尾，而你跌倒时会有几缕发丝滑落。<br/>
她并未因此感到开心，但你能看出，她很开心你回来了。<br/>
“我真不敢相信你还在听这种垃圾，”她拽过你手里的iPod，冲着屏幕嘲笑，“你会得脑癌的。”<br/>
“才不会。”你气呼呼地说，一把夺了回来。<br/>
“哦，当然会了，我在《姬佬迷》杂志上读到过写这个的文章。”<br/>
你翻翻白眼，因为四年时光赋予你的思考方式足以让你保持无动于衷。<br/>
她会做蠢事来激怒或逗笑你。她收听流行音乐电台，伴着女性向励志歌曲放声歌唱，凡妮莎·卡尔顿**还是谁谁谁倾吐心事时，她跑调的噪音几乎没有一点原歌词的影子。她给你买你还是小不点时爱吃的糖果，你开心死了，乐意就此忘掉整整四年间你试图变成另一个人。<br/>
难吃的食物、糟糕的音乐，以及噩梦。这便是你现在的生活，而她帮你苦中作乐。<br/>
夜里，她带你去酒吧，好像忘了这其实是她喜欢的，而不是你。你整晚盯着你的酒杯发呆，而她和施工队里的三个男人调情，或者挑逗来自拉辛的一对兄弟。<br/>
装成别人是她超爱的一个环节，她可以换不同的衣服、用不同的名字。她是博伊西的发型师蒂凡妮，是布法罗的新闻播报员罗塞娜。她把头发盘成圆髻，谈论三年级的学生，她换上裙子聊自己的画集。如果有人问了个她回答不出的问题，她会装作喝酒呛到了，或大声宣布请所有人的客。<br/>
“好像骗人让你兴奋似的。”你说。<br/>
“是啊，因为‘我名字像男孩，还狩猎怪物’特能活跃气氛。”她说，“我没在找真命天子，萨米。我在找一个触手可及的人替我包下今晚的酒。”<br/>
“很有启发性。”<br/>
“确实，”她说，舔了舔啤酒瓶，“确实。”<br/>
*一款西班牙品牌香水，“温暖而甜美的香调仿佛婴儿纯真的味道”。<br/>
**美国流行女歌手。<br/>
.<br/>
有天夜里她走进你的房间，你正巧从噩梦中惊醒。她就这么看着你从床上直起身子，汗水淋漓。她挨着你坐下，你乱糟糟的头发糊了一脸，清楚自己看上去一团糟。<br/>
“过来，”她说，把你搂进一个别扭的拥抱。她很温暖，闻上去像某人的香烟，她理顺你的乱毛时，你仍在为杰丝的幻象抖个不停——活着的杰丝、有呼吸的杰丝、流血不止的杰丝。<br/>
“迪恩，”你声音轻轻的。<br/>
“没事的，萨米。我在这儿呢。”她的唇找到你的，然后合拢、摩擦。她尝起来有啤酒的苦味和草莓唇膏的香甜，你伸出舌头、把她拉向旅店坑坑洼洼的枕头时，你没去想杰西卡。你什么都没想。<br/>
“迪恩，”你又说一遍，只为听听这个名字，同时双手胡乱摸索她的衬衫扣子。她拨开你的手指，轻松敞开衣服，温热的身体和柔软的乳房贴上你的T恤。<br/>
你不再是十六岁了，但这真的不重要。你爱她，一如既往，因为她漂亮、招摇、讨人厌——尽管现在她比你矮小，你仍像儿时那样与她水乳交融。<br/>
她还是以前那样，脸颊、颧骨上布满雀斑，鼻尖一路滑过你的腹部，令你喘息、湿润。她短裙下的大腿上绑着手枪皮套，三角内裤有圈蕾丝花边，你哈哈大笑，因为既然这人从小梦想成为霹雳宝贝，你还能期待什么呢。<br/>
她从没说过她是否和其他女孩做过这个，但如果这又是一件她首次尝试便成功的事，你不会感到惊讶。她啃咬你大腿内侧，打开你双腿去舔你的私处。<br/>
尽管过程缓慢，她总能引你抵达终点。<br/>
.<br/>
你俩以艾登医生、蒙哥马利医生的身份在康乃狄克州猎鬼。你们身着笔挺的西装，肩并肩站立，迪恩口红鲜艳，你则半点妆也没化。她斜倚在柜台上同保安调情，鞋跟一下下点着地板，笑脸盈盈，直到他把你俩都放进去。<br/>
“他老的足够做你爸了。”你哼了一声，在电梯里拿胳膊肘撞她。<br/>
“老天，你能轻点儿吗？”她隔着夹克的黑色面料揉手臂，“调情而已。别一副我在那个见鬼的大厅里下跪了的样子。”<br/>
你交叉双臂，摇摇头，好像回到了十四岁。<br/>
你们升至三楼时，电梯叮了一声，她戳下紧急停止按钮，把你推向冰冷的金属墙壁。你还没来得及思考，她的手便探进你的裙子，而你那里又湿又热，等待进入。<br/>
“想我了？”她微笑，伸进两根手指。你咬紧它们，她的唇轻轻扫过你耳后，令你颤抖。<br/>
.<br/>
“萨米，”她说，从驾驶座偏过目光。她头发在脑后扎成两个麻花辫，发尾拂过雀斑点点的肩膀。“我尽量避免用琼·里弗斯*的口气说话，但你真的在自暴自弃。”<br/>
“滚。”你摇起你这侧的车窗，甩甩头发。你的头发变长了，发根也更黑，看来加利福尼亚的阳光还没把它漂成温暖的棕色。<br/>
“伙计，我说真的，”她说，“把苍白肤色和黑眼圈留给愤怒的鬼魂吧。”<br/>
你朝她竖中指。<br/>
下一个镇子，她把你拖进药妆店。你抓着一张字迹潦草的购物清单，上面写有抗生素和布洛芬，而她引你走向全是封面女郎化妆品以及廉价塑料珠宝的架子。<br/>
“有没有搞错？”你转过身，脸上多了副白色墨镜，吊牌在你鼻子上晃荡，“老兄，它是白色的。我看上去像五岁小孩。”<br/>
“老天，你看没看我给你的《时尚》啊？别只顾着读文字，蠢货。”她也戴上一副，冲你挑起眉毛。镜框边的水钻闪闪发亮，像是匆忙粘上去的。“布兰妮、琳赛和帕丽斯都戴这个。”<br/>
你离开时，身上多了一支睫毛膏、一管遮瑕和五只她掏腰包买下的口红。<br/>
“没人提醒我还有这种插曲。”你说，从她手里夺过化妆品们，扔进自己的包。她咧嘴一笑。<br/>
杰西卡死后，你很难再去想变美之类的事。这感觉就像再次把自己放到货架上，邀请别人来关注你。你起步缓慢——先是遮掉眼睛下的暗沉，然后开始挥动睫毛膏棒。<br/>
“好姑娘。”她在另一张床上，边剪指甲边说。<br/>
*美国喜剧演员，以大胆犀利无下限的毒舌出名。<br/>
.<br/>
你们去了密歇根，没找到爸爸。你们去了伊利诺斯，没找到爸爸。你们去了佛罗里达，没找到爸爸。<br/>
关于迪恩的幻想再次浮现，但这回你知道它们都不可能发生。她现在有个千载难逢的机会，可以从此过上真正的生活，但这绝不在他的考虑范围之内——无论是过去，还是未来。他只不过在另一条猎魔路上，永远领先你们五步，永远不回头。你不会原谅他表现得如此混蛋；口中的苦涩依旧新鲜。<br/>
或许你开始原谅自己。<br/>
你看见杰西卡站在俄亥俄州的街角，狂风抽打她柔白的睡裙，就像她不是真的。一瞬间，浓烟与烈火的记忆如此清晰，然后一切——然后她——淡去飘远。也许她也原谅你了。也许她甚至为你感到高兴，既然你重新振作了起来。你做过太多撒盐和焚烧，以至于难以相信还有更好的东西。但如果杰丝有信心，她一定希望你也能有。<br/>
州际公路上，迪恩飞快地跳过你喜欢的歌，停在她的最爱上并调大音量，甚至懒得装出懊悔神情。你推落你无趣的黑色墨镜，遮住眼睛。<br/>
“婊子。”<br/>
“贱人。”她愉快地说，把音量调到更大。磁带还是老一套，迪恩也如此，她冲你微笑时，风从车窗涌进，吹乱她的马尾。<br/>
是的，这只是个开始。</p><p>-终-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原标题来自俗语：“Never trust anything that bleeds for a week and doesn't die”，大意为“永远别相信娘们儿，因为她们居然能流血一周而不死”，有点将女性月经刻板印象化的意味。直译似乎就失去原有的（反讽？）效果了，但苦于想不出更好的翻译，只好麻烦大家自行体会一下XDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>